


A Valentine’s Day Gift

by biackcrest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cissamione, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biackcrest/pseuds/biackcrest
Summary: Narcissa doesn’t know what to give her wife Hermione for Valentine’s Day, but she eventually thinks of something.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	A Valentine’s Day Gift

Narcissa was so in love with her wife, Hermione. She wanted to enjoy Valentine’s Day with her, but she didn’t know what to buy her. She decided she would buy herself a very sexy pair of lingerie that barely covered anything so she could seduce Hermione. Narcissa knew that she was beautiful. She was tall and slim with pale skin and icy blue eyes with shoulder length blonde hair. She had curves just in the right place. No one could resist her, especially when she was wearing almost nothing. 

She came home after buying the lingerie, changing into it and putting a robe on over it. She waited for Hermione to get home from work so she could seduce her. She was sitting on the couch, one of her thighs revealed through the robe. 

She smirked when she saw Hermione’s face “Mm have a good day at work dear?” she asked, getting up and greeting her with a smoldering kiss. 

Hermione was speechless. “I-I yes..I did.” she mumbled. She knew Cissa was planning something but she didn’t say anything. 

Narcissa smirked and undid her robe. She made it drop to the floor, suppressing a chuckle at Hermione’s face. Her lingerie was the color of the night sky, bringing out her beauty in many many ways. She gripped her wife’s Ministry robes and pulled her close. They were inches apart and she heard Hermione suppress a shudder of desire. 

She smirked and let her go, walking around her, like she was the prey. “Mm you want to touch me don’t you Granger?” she purred

She saw her wife nod and she hummed. 

“You may touch, but you must do what I say. Can you do that?” 

She saw her nod again. 

Narcissa sat on the couch, making Hermione’s clothes disappear with a flick of her wrist. Her eyes darkened in lust as she saw her naked before her. 

“Come here pet.” she purred, pulling her in her lap when she did. She started nipping at her neck, using her hands to cup her breast and brush her fingers across her nipples. 

She smiled as Hermione moaned softly before engulfing a round bud into her mouth and sucking firmly. 

Hermione whined, making Narcissa’s eyes even darker. She lifted the younger woman up and made her sink down on three of her fingers. She made her move her hips. Her moans of pleasure were turning Narcissa on. “Touch me.” she purred.

Hermione groaned and used her fingers to brush across her hard nipples, enticing a moan from Narcissa. 

Narcissa switched nipples, making her bounce hard on her fingers, making Hermione almost scream in pleasure. 

“Aw who’s my needy slut hm?” she purred.

Hermione couldn’t answer. She was enjoying this too much. “Cissy...p-please!” she gasped out 

“Please what hm?”

“More please.” she pouted. 

She smirked and started stroking her clit with her thumb, curling her fingers harder and making her move faster. 

Very soon, she could feel Hermione’s walls contract. “Mm come for me Mione.” she purred.

Hermione almost screamed in pleasure as her violent orgasm overtook her. she fell limp against her afterwards. 

Narcissa smiled and pulled her fingers out and cleaned them. She then held her, stroking her back as she caught her breath. 

“Merlin...that was amazing Cissy..thank you.” she smiled, kissing her sweetly. 

She kissed back “Mm you’re welcome, but you still have me to touch.” she purred. 

“Mm I know.” Hermione smirked. She moved in between her legs, starting to kiss her cream colored thighs. 

Narcissa shivered. She was already needing attention since Hermione’s moans had really turned her on. 

She seemed to sense this because she started to tease her, making Narcissa needier by the second. 

“Hermione..please.” she gasped out.

With a flick of her wrist, Narcissa was now naked. Her nipples hardened in the cold room. Hermione reached up and rolled a nipple in between her thumb and index finger, making Narcissa moan softly. 

This seemed to fuel Hermione as she pushed her tongue in between her folds and started swirling her tongue deep inside. 

The older woman moaned out and gripped her hair, pushing her closer. 

Soon, Narcissa orgasmed hard on her tongue. When Hermione pulled back, she moved up and kissed her wife tenderly, spreading the taste of her. 

Narcissa hummed and slipped her tongue in her mouth, loving the taste of herself. They eventually pulled back for air and they dressed in more comfortable clothes. 

Hermione hugged Narcissa. “Thank you my darling. This was one of the best Valentine’s Day we’ve ever shared together.” she said softly 

Narcissa smiled “I’m glad you loved it. I didn’t know what to get you so..i decided to do what i did instead.” she said softly. 

The younger woman hummed. “Oh yes..speaking of gifts..” she started. She pulled back and pulled something out of her Ministry robes. It was a jewelry box.

Narcissa took it and opened it. She gasped. “Hermione.” she whispered. “You didn’t..” 

“I did..” she smiled. 

It was a silver necklace with both of their initials on it. It read ‘N + H’. Tears formed in Narcissa’s eyes. She put it on, kissing her wife afterwards. 

“I love it Mione..thank you so much.” she whispered.


End file.
